1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wing assembly having a structure of buffering collision between wings and part of a launch tube and an apparatus for launching a flying object using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Guided weapons such as guided missiles are initially accommodated in a launch tube and then launched by manipulation to come out of the launch tube. In the accommodated state, wings may be folded within the launch tube in order to minimize an inner diameter of the launch tube.
The wings within the launch tube partially make friction due to collision onto an inner wall of the launch tube, having the chance of causing damages on the wings or launch tube.
To obviate such damages, an employment of a member for buffering such collision may be considered.